


All The Words You Never Said

by heyerruh



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyerruh/pseuds/heyerruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cramped in a car with the love of his life/best friend, his sarcastic yet caring stepbrother and his love’s sassy and gorgeous ex, Kris Allen tries to get a hold of his fears and of Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Words You Never Said

